kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Auror Andrachome
Yes Yes, AA, I have seen the DESIGN. (Notice, I am on top of the list). But, that is the ENEMY project. You edited weapons. P.S.- I just went to the Honey page, and the etymology is separate. Hey TK Hey Lily, how come your friends with TK on Facebook? 14:36, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Don't really know her. :D Images Here's the link: http://s431.photobucket.com/albums/qq31/tundra_MK/Talk%20Bubble%20Images/ [[User:HikariKH|'Hikari']][[User talk:HikariKH|'KH']] . 16:30, June 8, 2010 (UTC) What BETTER pic is needed? Here's a list of the low quality pics in the Jafar article: * *As well as I think that we need a picture of his Shadow, and pictures from Coded. Redirect I meant to make it into a disimbag. IRC I would but I don't really understand how to get there. 20:28, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I'll try. 20:31, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm there.....I think... 20:33, June 10, 2010 (UTC) God I sound like a noob...How do i type? 20:34, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Featured User Have you been there lately (look at my template!) The Coded Sticky situation picture on KrytenKoro's page Hey. It's me! I saw that picture you put on KrytenKoro's page and I was wondering if I could use it as my YouTube BG? -- [[User:Gr8champ|'I'll']][[User talk:Gr8champ|'Crush']][[User:Gr8champ/Dissidia:Kingdom's_Fantasy|'You!]] 12:58, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks...! Speculation in Trivia is teh evilz Manga scans You got those from the physical manga, right?Glorious CHAOS! 04:21, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :I realized those were Days translations, not the CoM manga like I thought at first. I'm sorry, but that still counts as fanart. You could upload the original Japanese versions if you want, though.Glorious CHAOS! 05:05, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Community Hey. No, I'm not dead, just often busy. Which page exactly are you talking about? --[[User:Neumannz|'''Neumannz]], ''The Dark Falcon'' 02:03, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :I think it can only be editted by admins. Sorry. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 02:41, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :< Master Eraqus Regarding the voice of Eraqus Is it supposed to be surprise or something since I'm not allowed to state a known fact that Mark Hamill is voicing Eraqus? Just asking. Just Curios... What instrument in band do you play? Hi : : Videos Re:Removing videos IRC? Can you come on it? —DemonicKunai 15:15, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :ENGLISH! Can you speak it?! --[[User:SilverCrono|'サイクス、']] [[User talk:SilverCrono|'月の悪魔のダンス']] 15:20, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Are you coming? —DemonicKunai 15:31, June 22, 2010 (UTC) F-U WTF was that about? -- [[User:Gr8champ|'I'll']][[User talk:Gr8champ|'Crush']][[User:Gr8champ/Dissidia:Kingdom's_Fantasy|'You!']] 15:35, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Son of a bitch Unregistered contributers! -- [[User:Gr8champ|'I'll']][[User talk:Gr8champ|'Crush']][[User:Gr8champ/Dissidia:Kingdom's_Fantasy|'You!']] 15:41, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Bubble Ban Re:Thanks Re= Hi Again Thanks Indefinite Thank you For welcoming me back. editing worlds If you are the one editing the pages on worlds, leaving (...), explanation marks, and the author after thought, please stop. Lapis has given me permission to reword them all, so if you are the one vandalizing the world pages, once again, please stop. Oh,how the sea calls 21:55, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Lexaeus Images Where has he done that? I still see the Days portrait on Xemnas' page for example. In fact, his page is chok full of images. Lexaeus' just looks so barren without them... 05:18, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I wasn't aware of that. In that case, you'll want to take a look as Xemnas' article. 05:29, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ??? A much needed apology. Sorry for the accusation earlier. It wasn't my place, and I just got a little frustrated. Sorry. Oh,how the sea calls 16:13, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ^_^ IRC Welcome Thanks for the warm welcome! hope i can be of assitance to kingdom hearts wikia! BakaKidd 02:23, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Images World Cards Quality Votes? Um, sorry to bother you again. I don't know if you remember me, but I'm the guy that kept posting on the Mirage Arena and then removing it. So... sorry about that. But what I came here to ask is about your post on my talk page. Are they not counted as quality edits unless I edit an article on the wiki? So is me editing my own page not counted as a quality edit? Thanks, and if you can answer my questions, that would be so helpful. Sorry again. [[User:ToyaLynk|'Toya']][[User talk:ToyaLynk|'Lynk']] :Quality edits are not a good term. Nobody can judge what you do, especially since you are just learning. But yes, working on mainspace is what is needed to vote in the MA. Anymore questions, go to my talk page, I should be able to help. --[[User:SilverCrono|'シルバ']] [[User talk:SilverCrono|'クロノ']] 01:31, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Replica = Nobody